maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gangplank
Required Heroes *Gangplank (48 CP) *The Heavy (48 CP) Villains *Hulk *Red Hulk Description That's enough: Hulk and Red Hulk passed the limits. By trying to set up their... mutual relational problems, they put in a great risk a lot of civilians' lives. We need two tough guys, a lot tough, to calm down them. Let's send Gangplank and the Heavy, they're perfect for this work. Dialogue *Red Hulk: This time I'll crush your head under my hot feet and play bowling with your skull, Banner! *Hulk: I'd like to see you try. *Red Hulk: And I'll be glad to show you, egghe... what? *Gangplank: Arrr, looks like we did it just in time, fella'. *Heavy: Heavy does not like red and green guys. Heavy wants them to stop destroying city. *Hulk: ... I used to talk like you in comics. Do your own business and don't remind me that. *Gangplank: The situation is simple, scoundrels. People is worried about ya' stupid fight. Don't you see they're all running away like rabbits? *Spits on the ground* *Red Hulk: Do I look like I am giving a f**k about this? *Heavy: Heavy starts to be annoyed by red monster. *Red Hulk: Monster? TO ME? *Gangplank: We stop you. You stop yourself. Easy, arrr. *Hulk: So you're clearly asking to be smashed. *Red Hulk: I suggest to postpone our showdown, Banner. *Heavy: Сука Блять! (...better not translate it from Russian. Pronunciation "Cyka Blyat") *Gangplank: Ya' said it well, fella', whatever ya' said! ONNN BOARDING!!! Turns Each of the 4 characters will take a turn per round, in a random order. Strategy This will be a fast battle: the two Hulks will defeat you in a few turns if you don't plan your strategy well. Heavy should be buffed mainly in health and defense, since he'll protect Gangplank from every attacks except for Red Hulk's Gamma Bomb (which is Catastrophic), and Gangplank should be buffed on Attack and Accuracy. About EISOs, there are no particular suggestions for Gangplank, while for Heavy the Relentless EISO (Immune to Stun) will be important, and maybe Big and Fast (Chance to gain an extra turn when protects) if you have it. Needless to say, both characters should be at least at level 9. Hulk and Red Hulk will usually begin with, respectively, Titanic Hurl and Gamma Bomb: this first turn will probably determinate if you'll win or lose the fight. If Heavy, who will protect the party from Titanic Hurl, gets stunned, Gangplank will be in a serious danger due to his low defense and he'll probably be killed. If Heavy has the Relentless EISO, you'll be safe, otherwise just cross your fingers. Immediately heal and remove buffs with Gangplank's Level 6A (Remove Scurvy) and Heavy's Level 6 (Sandvich), then start attacking with Gangplank's Level 1 (Grog Soaked Blade) and Heavy's Level 9 (Cry some more!). Damage reduction due to Scurvy Ol' Poison and Weakened will allow Heavy to easily survive the fight, while Gangplank will be able to hit both enemies while being well protected. Keeping the enemies under Scurvy Ol' Poison and Weakened, along with using Gangplank's Level 6A and Heavy's Level 6 every possible time, is the key to win the fight. Kill Red Hulk first, since he'll tend to protect Hulk with Bulwark: it'll be easier if you'll debuff him with Gangplank's Level 1 and Heavy's Level 1 (Communist Mani-festo), then exploit them with Heavy's Level 9. After Red Hulk's defeat, Hulk will take two actions per round: just keep healing your characters and weakening him with Scurvy Ol' Poison and Weakened, and you'll defeat him easily. If for some reason Heavy dies, better switch to full offense with Gangplank: keep healing him with his Level 6A and attack with his Level 9 (Cannon Barrage); his health and defense levels will not allow you to win by waiting for his Level 1's damage-over-time effects to kill your opponents. Reward *'Defending EISO' for Gangplank: Grants You, Protect Me! - Chance to greatly reduce damage taken by summoning a pirate who'll absorb the hit *'Distributed EISO' for Heavy: Grants Collectivization - Communist Mani-festo and Natascha consume a stack of Rage to increase damage dealt *'Complete EISO' for Hulk: Grants Full Power - Hulk Up increases all stats instead of just Attack and Accuracy *'Thermoresistant EISO' for Red Hulk: Grants Thermal Control - Meltdown (100% Heat) no longer makes Red Hulk lose a turn Trivia "Cyka Blyat" is a bad expression in Russian, used a lot by Russian MOBA (Dota2, League of Legends) gamers during matches, to blame opponents. Category:Heroic Battles Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:League of Legends Category:Video Games